


Thoughts (Call Of The Wild) I: Different Kinds Of Pain

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Thoughts (Call Of The Wild) [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-27
Updated: 1999-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray's thoughts while in the hospital in "CALL OF THE WILD".





	Thoughts (Call Of The Wild) I: Different Kinds Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Category: Poetry**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning: Major Angst** **("CALL OF THE WILD")**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Comments can be sent to:**
> 
>  
> 
> **(c) April 3, 1999**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating: PG (M/M)**  
> 

  
It hurts.  


  
The bullet wound, sure.

Worse, 

The strain between us. 

Benny... 

How do I tell you? 

How do I tell you 

That I missed you so much 

That I thought I'd die 

Of the yearning? 

How do I tell you 

That I don't know who 

I am anymore? 

That I'm afraid 

Of who I had to be 

For all those months 

And of who I am now. 

Your eyes tell me all. 

They always did. 

And when you first saw me 

My heart leapt with joy, 

And you were so happy. 

Why couldn't I just have 

Faded away? 

You're confused at my 

Aloofness, 

But I'm in shock. 

Shock at seeing your 

Beautiful face again, 

And not just in my dreams. 

I ache to touch you, 

Whisper how much 

I missed you 

In your ear, 

Take away the hurt 

In your lovely eyes. 

Old habits die hard. 

I took a bullet for you 

Again. 

That was easier 

Than trying to explain 

Why I feel so lost inside 

When I have you again. 

All I have to do 

Is reach out 

And you'd be 

In my arms. 

Oh, Benny, 

Go get your man, 

And think of me kindly, 

Because you got me 

A long time ago. 

Why can't I say it? 


End file.
